Haruno Inc
by redsdeamless87
Summary: Sakura knew as she grew up her family's company, now run by her, wasn't the usual sort of business. The company dealt in a precious commodity. She knew it was frowned upon,thought of as unsavory. She knew business was booming. Saku/undecided.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, my muse loves them through.

Listening to Honey By the Hush Sound and Savior by Rise Against while writing this.

Chapter One – The Job

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sasuke!" The spiked black haired young man stopped in mid step upon hearing his name being called. He turned to see his energetic co work and best friend hurrying towards him, having just left his office and was currently tearing down the hall, scaring other staff members in his haste.<p>

"What is it, Naruto?" He asked impatiently, he had been on his way to lunch and his stomach rumbled to remind him of that.

"Sakura -chan wants to see us in her office." He answered seriously. "She wants us there pronto. New client wants to meet us". Sasuke rolled his eyes and join his blonde friend in his rush to their boss's office.

* * *

><p>Sakura eyes surveyed her client, the new young pop sensation Karin. The girl was passingly beautiful. She has a decent voice and was becoming extremely popular but you don't move up so fast without accumulating some enemies and this girl seem to have infuriated a member of the Yakuza.<p>

Her eyes flicked to the figure standing in the back of the room unnoticed by her client. His jade eyes unimpressed as he surveyed her newest client. She could almost feel his disdain from where she sat at her desk. It was a wonder to her that he was able to remain unseen by the girl.

The girl was preening before the mirror in Sakura's large office when the door opened to reveal two of her employees, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

They were her two most requested agents for the security/ body guard part of her firm as well as the model part, but that was to be expect as they were both handsome, strong and complete opposites. They were a set. Clients who came to this part of her business like the contrast they had.

Sakura saw the girl's eyes light up upon seeing both men. Sakura smiled a bit.

"Karin- san, may I introduce you to Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl's smile was almost catlike as she stared up at them. Sasuke looked back at her, his face like stone, his dark eyes icy, refused to touch her as she extended a hand. Naruto however was grinning as he shook hands with her.

"Will they do for your body guards?"

Karin seemed to have forgotten Sakura was in the room, looked at her and nodded. "Yes, very much so."

"Good, I am glad that is settled. I am sure who ever told you about us has informed you of the polices of my company."

"Yes, I do believe my agent Kurenai did."

"Good. I believe our business is done. If you would like to wait outside the door, Uchiha and Uzumaki will join you in a moment. Don't worry, it is safe, no one can get past the security here."

"Uh, okay." She stepped out the door with one more look at both men.

As soon as the girl stepped out Sakura handed manilla folders to both men with the specs and intel on the girl and the one who wanted to cause her harm. Both men took seats in the two plush chairs that sat before her desk.

"It doesn't have a deadline, Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked up from the information.

"You cannot kill the man because he is Yakuza, through a lower member, they always protect their own, so we can't end the contract that way. I don't need the Yakuza brought down on my head. I need you guys to find a way to either placate him or make him fear going near her without arousing the rest of the Yakuza. So you won't be returning here until you finish or she stops paying."

Both men nodded. "Haruno- chan, you will miss us no?" Naruto grinned at her. She smiled softly to him. He had been an employee of hers for years. She would miss his brightness as she always did when he left.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki. Now go, give this girl what she is paying for."

"Yes, yes. Come Uchiha! We go to defend thy fair maiden!" Naruto warbled. Sasuke sighed before saying "One minute, go out before me, I wish to speak to Sakura."

"Aye aye." Naruto shot an uncertain glace at Sakura then noticed a figure in the back of the room leaning causally against the wall that Sasuke had yet to notice, whom he smiled to and out the door he was.

"Uchiha, what do you need?"

"Sakura, I don't like this mission, that girl isn't worth our protection."

"Uchiha, I will stress that isn't a decision you get to make. Also her money makes her worth the protection we provide."

"Sakura, she just wants arm candy and you know it. This Yakuza bit is crap, she probably pissed him off on purpose to get our protection."

"Probably, with what I am charging, she will get it."

Sasuke's unhappiness was palatable. He stared down at her, his glaze harden."Is this some sort of torture you are trying to put me through? It was one kiss, Sakura and I promised never to do it again."

"No, Uchiha, it is your job, you know, the one I am paying you for. I don't even care about the kiss, it wasn't the first kiss anyone has given me and it won't be the last someone will give me . Honestly Uchiha, the world doesn't revolve around you. She requested the both of you." Sakura answered honestly as she leaned back into her chair, suddenly very weary.

Sasuke glowered at her for a moment. "You shouldn't be kissing anyone else."

Sakura sighed not wanting to have this conversation right at the moment. "Who and who I don't kiss is none of your business as I have said before. We may have grown up together, Sasuke but that doesn't give you the right to govern my love life. "

She stood, standing at her full high and straighten her posture, squaring her shoulders. "Listen Uchiha, listen well. I am your boss now, you listen to me, you answer to me, not the other way around. Now go. I have work to do."

He glared and turn around stiffly, irritation turning rage as his eyes fell upon the silent guest in the back of her office, who calmly continued lean on the wall. A self satisfied smirk gracing his face now.

"You. What are you doing here?" Sakura could hear the controlled fury Sasuke always had just beneath the cold exterior seeping into his voice. She wondered what could rattle him so about this man.

"Uchiha Sasuke, please leave my office, you have an assignment. Get started now."

"Like hell I'll leave. What the hell is he doing here, Sakura?"

Sakura turned irritation filled eyes on Sasuke. "Uchiha, he is my employee, you are my employee, it is not any of your business what he is doing here, nor do I have to tell you. Now leave."

Sasuke glared back at the man who smirked all the more so. "Sakura, I don't think you know what he is. I can't leave you alone with him."

"What I am? Don't you mean who I am?" The man asked in a slow draw as they glared each other down. He had moved closer to them, almost as if he was blocking the door. His jade green eyes focused on Sasuke.

Sakura looked between both men. They obviously had a past, Sakura realized. He hadn't asked who the man was. Sakura waited as the stared each down. She sat back down at her desk as she watch them.

She was curious, she and Sasuke had grown up together, best friends till the eighth grade, when Sasuke realized girls existed and she herself was one. After one deleterious year they lost their friendship and finally all contact cease between them. Two years after taking over the business, Sasuke showed back up in her life.

"Uchiha, I have his file, I know who he is. You also know that I can defend myself. Now please leave before I have him escort you out."

"Sakura-" One look at her harden gaze brought his words short. He knew Sakura never said anything she didn't mean to go through with.

"Fine. I'll go." He walked to the door brushing past the smirking man. He turn once again to say, "Don't say I didn't warn you." and went out the door, slamming it shut.

She sighed and looked down at her papers and manilla folders scattered across her desk. The sound of light breathing made her look up to see the man leaning over her desk watching her

"Haruno- san, I would like take the job as your bodyguard." His jade eyes were clouded she stared up at him.

She flushed when she realized she hadn't replied.

"Thank you, Sabaku – San." She smiled slightly.

"Gaara." He corrected softly.

"Excuse me?" She was not sure what he meant.

"It's Gaara. I do not answer to Sabaku- San. It reminds me of someone." He answered in his low voice. It was a deep rich voice, the type of voice that carried.

"I see. Gaara- san it is then." She smiled again at him.

"No, just Gaara." He corrected her again. She sucked in a breathe

"Hmm, okay Gaara, but as you are putting your life in danger for me I would like you to call me Sakura then."

"I can do that." He replied as lean away from her desk, away from her. She was almost disappointed. She shook her head, scolding herself, 'Focus girl. You work with drool worthy men all the time and don't bat an eye, don't let yourself become all muddled over this one.'

"Its a deal then." She stuck out a hand to the man.

"Hn." He replied ignoring her hand. She dropped it to her side.

* * *

><p>A.N. This is the end of chapter one. Thank you for reading so please review!<p> 


End file.
